How I Met Your Dad
by Amratin
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian finally found a way to one another. And after nearly two decades of being a couple they face the challenge to tell their story of love, songs, and singing love songs. Kurtbastian pairing.
1. Love at first sight is not my thing

**Hi, I am here with another fanfic. I just cannot help myself even when there is not much time. And also time is the reason this fanfic is written in dialogues.**

**I have to confess Im not from English speaking country, so I apologize for my mistakes. You can correct my as you like.**

**I dont own any character from Glee and I also borrowed some sentences from the tv show**.

Meghan: How did you actually meet? We´ve been asking you for dozen years and still you don´t want to tell us anything. I´m done with your secrets. We´re not children anymore. So, go ahead.

Kurt: Wow, what goes into you, honey?

Meghan: Nothing.

Eric: We had sex ed today.

Meghan: Shut up.

Kurt: Watch your language, young lady.

Meghan: Sorry.

Sebastian: So, you don´t want to know how we met but how we –

Kurt: Don´t finish the sentence.

Sebastian: Make love. Sorry, honey. You cannot silence love.

Meghan: NO. I want to know how you two met.

Eric: Yeah. It´s absurd what humbuck you do about it anyway.

Meghan: We´re adults now and you promised to tell us when we turn adulthood.

Sebastian: Well, it´s not really interesting story. I don´t know why you want to hear it so badly.

Meghan: Papa, please.

Sebastian: Okay.

Meghan and Eric: Thanks, papa.

Sebastian: It was like that. We both were at high school at that time. I went to my favorite café and I saw him immediately. Short hair, neatly brushed, perfectly trimmed, and covered with tones of hair gel. I´d regonize that hair anywhere.

Eric: Was it our dad?

Kurt: No, not at all.

Sebastian: No. It was your uncle Blaine.

Eric: That´s relief.

Sebastian: Hey, it was popular back then.

Meghan: Everything popular doesn´t have to be good-looking.

Kurt: Your papa was one of those who fell for this trend. Dalton Academy was generally drowning in a hair gel. I´ll find some photos.

Sebastian: Do not even think about it!

Meghan: What happened next, papa?

Sebastian: So I came to the table where uncle Blaine was resting. And there was a creature with him everything on him was shouting "I´m gay". He looked more like a girl than anything else. I greeted Blaine and sat down. And this creature came even closer to your uncle´s side. And who else could it be than the one and only Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. I looked at him and I knew it immediately. He deserved a lesson. So I began-

Kurt: I´ve found the photos.

Sebastian: And so I met your dad.

Eric: Really, not interesting at all.

Sebastian: I´ve told you. More interesting is how I and your dad got together.

Eric: Hope it´s worth it.

Sebastian: Sure it is. It started when Kurt came back to Ohio after calling off his and uncle Blaine´s engagement.

Meghan: Wait. They were engaged?

Sebastian: I even helped with their proposal.

Meghan and Eric: What?! Gross!

Sebastian: Exactly.

Kurt: Remember, Blaine helped with our proposal, too.

Meghan: So twisted.

Sebastian: But back to the point. Blaine and Kurt met up at one famous bar, it was called Scandal. But it´s been closed for years. Right, Tweets?

Kurt: There´s a mall now.

Sebastian: So Kurt prepared everything he would say to Blaine. He wanted them to be a couple again. Too late for him, Kurt had realized that Blaine was the love of his life and he would never find a love again.

Kurt: Why are you telling them this stuff?

Sebastian: They have to see how wrong you were. Anyway, Kurt threw his speech in millisecond, and Blaine just sat, and looked at him with his puppy eyes. And than he said…

Blaine: I´m seeing someone.

Kurt: Oh.

David: Hi, Kurt…

**Next chapter will bring the weirdest day ever**


	2. Weirdest day ever

A few minutes later

Kurt: This is dead serious. So free yourself from your comments and useless recommandation, in fact throw away your entire hidious personality and come to Scandal. I´m waiting.

Sebastian: Well, well, Kurt Hummel wants a one night stand. This is a dream I´ve never dreamt of. Do you have something specific in mind?

Kurt: Just come and don´t talk.

Sebastian: You have to wait. I just put some clothes on. Or take off?

Kurt: I´d like to hear more, but I´m dealing with something really serious. It´s Blaine.

Sebastian: He finally realized he´s not into girls, so he broke up with lady Hummel and he´s coming to me. Am I right?

Kurt: No. Well, almost. No, not at all. Are you on your way?

Sebastian: Oh, you´re so excited to have me? Do you want to try me before Blaine will?

Kurt: Sure, in your dreams.

Sebastian: What are these dreams like?

Kurt: Gross, like you.

Sebastian: Amazing.

Kurt: Where are you?

Sebastian: Turn around.

Kurt: Wow.

_Sebastian: I was there stading in my casual clothes because I left my home in hurry after Kurt´s phone call._

_Kurt: Liar._

Sebastian: You should shut your mouth. You know I know the right way how to fill it.

_Kurt: Tongue. He meant he´d fill it with his tongue._

_Sebastian: Now, your children will definitely believe you._

_Kurt: Why exactly are you telling them these obscene stories?_

_Sebastian: These are not obscene stories. They are our memories._

Kurt: I´ve pictured you somewhat differently. More like a criminal than this. This day can´t get any weirder.

Sebastian: Kurt Hummel still has a headful of prejudice. I don´t mock you for your damsel clothes.

Kurt: My clothes are fine. You are in disguise for not to be recognized by victims of your promiscuity.

Sebastian: You can say that.

_Sebastian: I ordered myself a glass of water._

Kurt: You don´t drink?

Sebastian: I am one of those resposible drivers.

Kurt: The word responsible opposes to anything you are.

Sebastian: Thank you. What´s with Blaine?

Kurt: He´s dating Karofsky.

Sebastian: One scotch, no rocks. So, first he dated a porcelain doll and now a hippo man. You had to make him angry oh so much. One more scotch, double stuff. Better for me. Now, I can feast on your total failure. Why are you even telling me those things? You´re only making my day.

Kurt: I want to break up them. And you will help me. You´re the worst person I know. And you turned my life into living hell with your face in it. It won´t be hard for you to do this again.

Sebastian: Hey, we were just kids. Why should I do it now?

Kurt: I know you´re still into Blaine. Just like me. No one can get Blaine out of their head.

Sebastian: You´re sick.

Kurt: Will you help me or not?


	3. Secret identity

A few drinks later

Sebastian: There´s one thing I envy you. You were dating Blaine. I have never had a chance.

Kurt: It was not worth it many times.

Sebastian: And what about the engagement? Who wouldn´t want something like that?

Kurt: Hey, he forced me to say yes. I liked the Dalton Blaine. The strong, determind Blaine, but then he turned out to be a crybaby.

Sebastian: What I really hate is a crybaby. I would rather choose celibacy over waking up next to the whimper every day.

Kurt: And his obsession with superheroes. There´s something in his closet, that looks like a bat in a hokey protector. He even made me go with him to the comic con once. I´ve never seen anything more terrifying than Blaine in a freaking costume, flying around the place like some Bird Man or something.

Sebastian: What´s his favorite? Marvel or DC?

Kurt: I dunno. Marvel?

Sebastian: Classic. I´m done with him.

Kurt: Don´t say you´re one of them. That this T-shirt and glasses aren´t just your disguise.

Sebastian: You wanna know my secret identity?

Kurt: Clark Kent´s evil twin?

Sebastian: Touche.

Krut: Yeah, and they even made up their pet names. Do you know how they call each other? Yogi and Bubu.

Sebastian: We should name ourselves after cartoon characters too.

Kurt: Like Sylvester and Tweety?

Sebastian: Tweety… It suits you.

Kurt: Thanks.

Sebastian: I like you.

Kurt: No, I like _you_.

Sebastian: Let´s try another club?


	4. Call me Television

Next day, room above Delirium club

Sebastian: Morning, sun.

Kurt: Good… What? What does it mean? What are you doing here? Take your hand off me immediately! And why are you naked?! What am I doing? I´ve never been acting this way before. And why Smythe! Of all gays on Earth. Hey. Why I´m wearing clothes?

Sebastian: Are you cool now?

Kurt: So… we… didn´t?

Sebastian: Although it seems unbelievable. Nothing happened for what I remember.

Kurt: Why are you naked then?

Sebastian: Because I sleep this way.

Kurt: Of course.

Sebastian: Of course.

Kurt: I´m going to take a shower now…

Sebastian: You don´t need to tell me that.

The cell phone rings.

Sebastian: This is Kurt Hummel´s cell phone. He can´t reach his phone right now, but feel free to leave a message.

Blaine: Hey, it´s Blaine.

Sebastian: Blaine?

Kurt: Give it to me right now.

Blaine: Blaine, Kurt´s friend.

Sebastian: Oh. What would you like to say to him?

Kurt: Gimme the damn phone, you stalker. Or I´m going to rip it out of your hand.

Sebastian: I´m so scared.

Blaine: Dave and I. We think we could hang out together...

Kurt: I´m here. What did you want to tell me?

Blaine: Who was I talking to?

Kurt: TV?

Blaine: TV picked up the phone? You´re the worst liar I know.

Kurt: So you caught me. I´m with someone.

Sebastian: I would say so.

Blaine: I´m so glad for you. I don´t want you to be alone when I´m seeing Dave. Speaking of Dave. We thought we can hang out sometimes all of us. You can take your TV if you want. What about this Friday night?

Kurt: Yes, sure.

Sebastian: You´re not going to talk yourself out of it.

Blaine: So, we meet at Delirium. It´s a new karaoke bar. The adress is…

Sebastian: I´m not an idiot, I know where it is.

Kurt: We´ll be there. Thanks, Bee… You are all ears, aren´t you.

Blaine: Cool. Bye, Kurt.

Sebastian: Not just ears.

Kurt: Bye Blaine. Liar. Your eyes are lying on the table.

Sebastian: I may, may not need them.

Kurt: Once my high-fashion shoe meets your face, you will definitely need them.

Sebastian: I will risk it.

Kurt: Remind me why I´m talking to you anyway.

Sebastian: Because we want Blaine back.

Kurt: We have to make a plan. So you and me, Tuesday 12 AM at Lima Beans.

Sebastian: I can´t come.

Kurt: I see that a loafer has hands full of work all day.

Sebastian: Not really hands.

Kurt: But my schedule is already full. I work for Vogue, I have to do the school stuff and there´s also the New Directions, I couch them with Rachel. Make up another excuse than you can´t come.

Sebastian: As you wish. But you will pick me up exactly at 12 at 147 Willson Street. I dare you to come. Or I swear you´ll regret it for the rest of your life.

Kurt: I´m not the one with time management troubles.


	5. That is karma

Tuesday 12:10, 147 Willson Street

Sebastian: Hope you´re here for your own good.

Kurt: Do you know how long have I been waiting here? This is typical. I have to be here on time and Mr. I-screw-lives-of-so-many-people-but-they-can´t-recognize-me-while-I-put-my-glasses-on comes ten minutes later.

Sebastian: You wanted to meet at 12. I couldn´t speed it in any way possible. Walk me to the car now.

Kurt: Do it yourself. Do I look like your slave? No, I don´t. I´m not one of your servents, that fill your castle from the bottom to the top.

Sebastian: You´ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Despite my better judgement, I didn´t protest and we met at time I´ve just came from the oftalmology and I can´t see anything at all. I´ve even canceled my driver and now I´m stuck here in the middle of nowhere until my sight returns.

Kurt: You really can´t see?

Sebastian: Are you kidding me?!

Kurt: Karma is a bitch, right. Hold my hand.

Sebastian: Where are you leading me?

Kurt: I had a plenty of time when I was waiting. And I realized there´s a sheet music store nearby. I need to make a play list for our glee club. We´re heading for some sheet music.

Sebastian: Your pathetic show choir still exists?


	6. Smash

Sheet Music Store

Sebastian: If you really want to win, you have to come up with something new.

Kurt: Says someone who doesn´t even do music for living. You should be my moral support here.

Sebastian: How do you know what I´m doing?

Kurt: Seriously? I went through your profile. Are you really studying law?

Sebastian: Yeah. I was in a real choir once. Now is the time for serious job. You really want to win?

Kurt: And when did the Warblers win, huh?

Sebastian: However the Warblers know how a real preparation for the competition looks like. At the beginning of the year, the repertoire is chosen and then they practise all year long. To choose songs, you´ve never sung before, 14 days before competition is a mockery.

Kurt: So you´re saying we are better singers then.

Sebastian: I will choke before this enormous lie´ll come out of my mouth.

Kurt: So stay quiet… How do you call yourself a sheet music store if you don´t even have soundtrack to Smash?

Blaine: Oh, I know. It´s like a show choir hate crime.

Kurt: Hi, Blaine… And Dave.

David: Hey, Kurt. So I´ve been helping Blaine to put together his Warblers´ song list… Sebastian?

Sebastian: Hi, I´ve almost overlooked you. Blaine, Karofsky. You know I can´t keep my eyes of Kurt.

Blaine: That´s something… new.

Sebastian: I know, it took me a long to finaly accept my feelings for him.

Kurt: Don´t listen to him. You know Sebastian. He´s exagerating all the time.

Blaine: I was talking to Sebastian that morning? I am so oblivious.

Sebastian: Don´t be so hard on yourself. It happens to everyone.

Kurt: Well, good luck with your choises. Blaine is a couch to the Warblers.

Sebastian: What happened to these show choirs? When I was at Dalton, we didn´t need any counselor.

Blaine: Times are changing.

Sebastian: Hm, I´m glad I don´t attend Dalton anymore. What comes next? A girl at boy school? And I don´t count you, Siren.

Kurt: Very funny. So, we leave you two alone to work in peace, and we´ll take a different part of the shop. Roger that, Sebastian?

Sebastian: I´m not deaf.

Kurt: Alas.

Sebastian: If your artificial substitute for a show choir really wants to win, you have to come up with something new.

Kurt: You said that before. New songs are hard to rehearse. Everyone will compare us to the original version.

Sebastian: I thought about new idea. Show choirs across the continent sing English songs, even they don´t speak English.

Kurt: Do we have to sing in Chinese?

Sebastian: Don´t be rasist. It´d be ridiculous in your case… No one is better singer than Edit Piaf.

Kurt: Do you want us to sing in French?

Sebastian: French is incredibly melodic language. You don´t have to sing all of the songs in French, one song´ll be enough. La vie en rose. For example.

Kurt: Who wouldn´t want to be Audrey Hepburn for a moment. And what album are you picking up?

Sebastian: I don´t know. You have eyes to see. It´s just a distruction for our rivals. They don´t need to know what we´re up to.

Kurt: We?

Sebastian: Who else do you think is able to help your canaries with exact pronunciation?

Kurt: I haven´t say I will go with your idea.

Sebastian: Why not? You don´t have anything better.

Kurt: Rachel can come up with something.

Sebastian: She will definitely come up with something that she´ll sing.

Kurt: Okay. But I don´t get it. Why do you want to help?

Sebastian: Maybe to be more often with Blaine?

Kurt: What does this smirk of yours mean?

Sebastian: Nothing. Drive me home. I have a terrible headache from all the staring.


	7. Unending torture

Smythe mansion

Sebastian: I know it´s too early to meet my family, but we have no choice.

Kurt: One more word and I stop and kick you out of my car whenever it´ll be. Do you realize we haven´t solved how we get Blaine back for whole ride?

Sebastian: How was actually Blaine looking at us?

Kurt: He seemed really surprised. And you made him nervous.

Sebastian: Cute.

Kurt: Dave, on the other hand, can´t stand you at all. So, our double date will be a blast.

Sebastian: I can´t wait for it. This smudge in front of us feels like my home. Thanks for driving me.

Kurt: Hey, easy man. First you´re acting like the most disabled person under the Sun, and now you force me to drop you out on the street with ease and not to walk you home? You´ll not get rid of me that easily.

Sebastian: Who said he has no time to waste? Huh, Kurt? This is my home. You don´t have to be afraid. I´m not gonna lose or hurt myself. You may go, and hunt your incredibly important work.

Kurt: I think I´ll save some more time for you.

Sebastian: As you wish. But you´ll be disappointed. Our servants have a day off, and the only person you may meet is my father, who spends all days in his study.

Kurt: So, there´s nothing to be scared of. Gimme the keys… Please, come in, Your Highness.

Sebastian: God bless you and all of your kin.

Mr. Smythe: Baz? Is that you? Come here quickly. You have to help me with something.

Sebastian: Is it urgent?

Mr. Smythe: I have a meeting with a board at five, and I don´t know what to wear. You know me well. I have no eyes for mode.

Kurt: Did someone say mode? Good afternoon.

Sebastian: Dad, this is Kurt.

Mr. Smythe: Nice to meet you. Baz doesn´t bring his friends here very often.

Kurt: Friends?

Mr. Smythe: Well, will you help me?

Sebastian: No. I just came back from opthalmology where you should have picked me up if I have no one else to do it instead of you. Remember?

Mr. Smythe: Good point.

Kurt: If you don´t mind, I will choose clothes for you. I work for Vogue. I definitely know fashion better than Baz does.

Sebastian: Brace yourself, the unending torture is coming.

Kurt: I wouldn´t say so.

Sebastian: Oh, you have no idea.

_Sebastian: And that´s how your dad met grandpa Smythe and his infamous wardrobe._


	8. Killer

**Thank you so much for review. It made my day. It is nice of you.**

Next day, the New Directions rehearsal

Kurt: Rachel, and students, I finally made myself to choose some songs for regionals.

_Kurt: It wasn´t for regionals._

_Sebastian: Who´s the narrator of this story?_

_Kurt: You, my liege. My liesmith._

_Sebastian: I may have bent the truth sometimes, but told no lie, my faithful companion. _

Kurt: So, we´re going to get through them today and we will see.

Sebastian: So, this show choir torso is the New Directions now? Why have I expected anything else?

Rachel: What´s this person doing here?

Sebastian: Oh, I´m sorry. I haven´t introduced myself. Sebastian Smythe. People don´t recognise me recently, probably because of the glasses.

Rachel: Leave this place immediately. This is not Dalton.

Sebastian: _This_ can´t ever be mistaken for Dalton.

Kurt: Rachel, calm down. Sebastian wants to help.

Rachel: How did he help his own show choir? I can´t remember. I don´t want him here. Disappear, trator.

Kurt: Unfortunately for you, what you want doesn´t matter now. Sebastian is here because of me. He came up with a really good idea. And we _need_ a really good idea now.

Sebastian: So if Barbra is calmed down, she can sit down and we´ll go strait to our job.

Rachel: I hope you know what you´re doing. He is pure evil.

Kurt: Sebastian´s idea comes first. To get rid of him.

Sebastian: Thanks, Tweety.

Kurt: We think, well, Sebastian thinks, that we should include one foreign song.

Sebastian: What about En Chantant by Michel Sardou?

Kurt: I thought we´re doing Edit Piaf.

Sebastian: Obviously, I´ve changed my mind.

Kurt: And who is actually Michel Sardou?

Sebastian: Oh, you´re killing me right now.

Rachel: Jane, do you dare to?

Jane: Absolutely.

Sebastian: I hope you know French if only a little. If you don´t, you will have a hard time with me.

Jane: I took French at Dalton.

Sebastian: Kurt, did you hear her? Dalton. You were definitely in the Warblers.

Jane: Sure.

Sebastian: Blaine will kill us.

Kurt: You realize it now?

Sebastian: I have my doubts.

Rachel: Whatever you have with Sebastian, I hope it won´t endanger the success of the New Directions. We all work so hard, and then here he is Sebastian Smythe who ruins everything. I hope he´s worth it.

Kurt: There´s nothing between us two.

Rachel: Say that to someone else.


	9. Sun will shine on us again

**I have to tell you few things before you start reading. This chapter is not funny like at all. It contains death and depression. On my defense, I think this turn in plot is important for Kurt to see Sebastian in a different way, not just like a shallow competitive dick. Enough of spoilers. There are also bits of French in this chapter. And I am not native French speaker as well. I just like languages.**

**I promise the next chapter will be a lot lighter, and well, it will be also the last chapter. (I have more one shots already written. But it depends only on you, if they are going to be posted.)**

Next day, after rehearsal

Mrs. Smythe: Bon jour, mon soleil. As tu fait de beaux reves, Bastian?

Sebastian: Oui, mama. Et toi?

Mrs. Smythe: Moi, aussi. Get up. You ´ave to go à l´école.

Sebastian: I´ve finished school already.

Mrs. Smythe: Nonsense.

Sebastian: You haven´t been around for a long time. Trop long.

Mrs. Smythe: Reveilles toi, Bastian. Wake up.

Kurt: Wake up. Good morning, son.

Sebastian: What?

Kurt: You said it to me when… Never mind. Rehearsal´s over. Everyone went home about an hour ago. I wanted to go too but you were unwakable. And you´re so heavy when you fall asleep. What did you do at night?

Sebastian: I-

Kurt: Wait, I don´t want to know.

Sebastian: If your show choir joke didn´t sing everything like a lullaby, I wouldn´t just close my eyes. My night wasn´t as wild as you think. I couldn´t sleep…

Kurt: You were haunted by the ghosts of your lovelorns?

Sebastian: More like the spirit of my dead mother.

Kurt: Your mother died?

Sebastian: One of the reasons for leaving our beloved France.

Kurt: I´m sorry.

Sebastian: Yeah, me too. Sometimes I blame myself for mother´s death. When I was in France. Brother of one of my classmates died and he was so sad. He cried all the time, didn´t responde to the teachers, ate a few. I was so happy that I had my family whole. I was such a fool. And then, my mum died. It broke me. It tore me apart. One minute she was alive and then she wasn´t. I wanted to die the instant they told me. My mother always took care of my father´s look. Hell, she took care of me. She was interested in each silly worry that crossed my mind. We solved together problems that frightened me… We sang together. She was the best person I´ve ever known. And she died because I was too happy. I was foolish in my happiness.

Kurt: Hey, you can´t blame yourself. It wasn´t your fault your mother died. You deserve to be happy like all the others do.

Sebastian: Yeah, because time goes on and I still live and gotta move on. I´ve heard this shit a thousand times. But I appreciate your effort.

Kurt: She called you sun.

Sebastian: Bastian, mon soleil le plus brillant… Life is a cruel reminder of what we had. And it made me cruel as well. Sorry for what I´ve done to you.

Kurt: That´s okay. I´ve already forgot most of it. Well, not exactly. But you know, I don´t hate you anymore.


	10. Beauty underneath

Club Delirium, Friday 18:30

Kurt: Hi. Sorry for delay.

David: Hey, it´s okay. We were just enjoying each other.

Blaine: We´ve already ordered ourselves drinks. I hope, you´re okay with it.

Sebastian: Who would guess that finding one pair of shoes can be so difficult? Oh, I had no chance to look at you two the other day. I would say time wasn´t merciful with you.

Blaine: Uh, you haven´t changed one bit.

Kurt: Honesty on the first place, right Bastian? Please, sit down quietly.

Waiter: Two drinks coming your way. As always.

Kurt: Thank you.

Sebastian: Should you add ice next time?

Waiter: I´m sorry, my mistake.

Sebastian: Thank you.

Kurt: Sebastian Smythe, manners.

Sebastian: Hey, I was polite.

David: How exactly have you two got together?

Sebastian disappears.

Kurt: We met at a bar. And after some mutual insults, we found out that we have a lot in common.

David: Unbelievable.

Kurt: I know. How are the Warblers?

Blaine: They work hard. And they are so talented. I may just look at them singing and dancing. I think we win this year.

Sebastian: You never know.

Blaine: Who do you think will win this year? The New Directions?

Sebastian: Why not.

Kurt: Bastian, I can´t believe what I´ve just heard. Thank you.

Blaine: Interesting turn.

_Our first performer is Kurt Hummel. Please, come on the stage._

Sebastian: Go, go, go.

Kurt: What have you done?

Sebastian: Don´t be scared.

Kurt: How dare you. I´m not prepared.

_Sebastian: Your dad sang Don´t Cry for Me Argentina. We decided on this one. But then something went into us and the real game began._

Blaine: Kurt was singing this song on Dalton when he auditioned for solos.

Sebastian: Really?

Blaine: Yep. It was perfect. Quite like today.

Sebastian: He definitely sings better today. What about you, Karofsky? Will you sing?

David: No, I´m here to listen to you. My shrieks will surely ruin your well trained ears.

Sebastian: Come on. Just sing one song in front of everyone.

Blaine: Dave is quite good. He´s just shy.

David: No, I´m really bad at singing.

Sebastian: And here´s my Kurt Humble. You were amazing.

Kurt: Prepare yourself, Bastian.

Sebastian: Oh, I can´t wait.

Blaine: You were great.

David: Yeah. Bastian, like NeverEnding Story?

Kurt: Each moment is neverending with this bad boy.

Sebastian: Hey.

_Sebastian Smythe, please come on the stage._

Kurt: ´Twas a compliment.

Sebastian: Sure it was. I´ll make you immortal with my kiss. But you have to wait. My audience wants me.

_Sebastian sings Darren Criss´ Human._

Blaine: Good song.

David: I still don´t get it. What do you see in him? How can you not be pissed at him all the time?

Kurt: Everyone has their vices. And Seb… He´s wearing his on his sleeves, so now I´m exploring only the beauty underneath.

Blaine: Sebastian has complicated personality.

Kurt: That´s exactly what he is. Did I mension, he´s doing law?

David: I would never guess that one.

Sebastian: I´m specializing in Family Law. Interpersonal relationships´ve always been my parquet.

David: Oh, I can see.

Sebastian: Brace yourself, Tweety.

Blaine: Do you two let other people sing too?

Sebastian: At first, I was like it´s fun to tease each other this way, but now I see it´s not that funny. They will call Kurt up after like four performances.

Blaine: Do you think someone will go?

David: You should.

Kurt: Sing for us. We want to hear your unique voice.

Blaine: Okay.

_Blaine sings Best Day of My Life._

Sebastian: So, Dave, are you happy with each other? How is your brother bear life?

David: Perfect. We totally understand each other. And Blaine´s moving to my place. We´re so exited about it. I´ve just cleaned up one closet for him to put his belongings there.

Sebastian: Practical. But isn´t it too fast? Moving is a big step.

David: For you, sure.

Sebastian: Till now, there wasn´t a reason to even think about thing like that.

Kurt: Dave, would you like to sing for us?

Sebastian: I´ve already asked him.

Kurt: I haven´t.

David: I surrender my singing for you´re specialists.

Kurt: Sebastian isn´t a singer as well. As you can hear.

Sebastian: Hear? You should clean your ears. Talent can´t be lost and I´m natural talent.

Kurt: Your talent is covered with a layer of dust. At least singing is not all you´re good at.

Sebastian: Stop it, otherwise you make my glasses fog up.

David: First I thought you´re doing all of this to get Blaine back. But when I look at you, you´re acting like two people freshly in love. It´s getting more disgusting every passing minute.

Blaine: Are you having fun?

Kurt: It couldn´t be better.

David: You were amazing.

Blaine: Thanks, but I messed up few times.

Sebastian: Almost nobody noticed.

Kurt: So, Bastian is helping with glee club.

Sebastian: I support Kurt in anything he does. Even in his donquiot work in a pitoresque imitation of a show choir.

Kurt: Hey, don´t pretend. I know you love it.

David: You´re good at commanding others.

_Kurt Hummel, please come on the stage._

Sebastian: Go ahead, Canary.

Blaine: What did you pick?

Sebastian: You will see.

_Kurt sings All About That Bass. Everyone is laughting hard._

Kurt: You´re a monster.

_Next is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian sings Just the Way You Are._

Blaine: Teasing is up again?

Kurt: It seems so.

Blaine: I haven´t seen you this happy for a long time.

Kurt: Are you serious?

Blaine: Yes.

David: We´re glad you´ve found someone, even if it´s Smythe. You deserve to be happy.

Kurt: Thank you.

Sebastian: You´re welcome.

Kurt: Et voici mon soleil.

Sebastian: Tu es un menteur.

Kurt: Hmm.

Sebastian: Mais tu dois apprendre beaucoup.

_And now the duets are on._

Sebastian: What song we want?

_Kurt and Sebastian sing What I´ve been looking for._

Blaine: Really great. There´s this harmony between us two it seems like you were practicing.

Kurt: I guess it´s this fusion of souls.

Sebastian: Not just souls I may say.

Kurt: Should I fog your glasses?

David: Should we turn away to make you some privacy?

Sebastian: Not necessarly. You should use some inspiration.

_Last song of the night. Rise quickly._

_Kurt and Sebastian stand up. They Sing Use Somebody._  
Blaine: Strange to see them like this, when they hated each other years ago. But they are somehow perfect for each other.

David: I know. They are like one of these wierdly working couples.

Blaine: It´s great they found each other.

David: I just hope it´ll last them.

Blaine: Otherwise they´ll be unbereable.

_Kurt: Yeah, this conversation surely did happen. You´re the worst story teller._

_Sebastian: Don´t listen to him. And so we won in karaoke that night. And they even wanted us to sing encore. This night your dad realized that he could use someone like me and you see, we are still together. Even our show choir won that year. The Warblers had to burn their own school down to join the winning team. But don´t ever tell Uncle Blaine. So, this is the end. And I swear I wasn´t exagerating even a bit._

**That was the last chapter. I have to thank you all for reading, for your rewievs, likes and follows. I hope you liked it. Have a nice day, guys.**


End file.
